


Expired Deal

by Otterman



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otterman/pseuds/Otterman
Summary: 2018年5月11日首次发表于LOFTER
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Expired Deal

**Author's Note:**

> 2018年5月11日首次发表于LOFTER

0.

“那你看见了什么？”

1.

他看见时间。

这是个非常奇怪的比喻，说得就好像他真能看得见时间似的。闯入他混沌不堪视野中的不过是某种可知可感的替代物，弥散，流动，极速之至不允追寻——这里的光太强了，对于一个暗无天日的末日来说。

暂且不谈它是否在有意唤醒他的沉睡，这对缓解此刻正令他备受煎熬的剧烈头疼也毫无益处。Tony用力眨眼，这一次他看见逐渐清晰的天花板。奇异的风格，品味有待商榷。那上面，以及这整间房所透露出来的神秘东风韵味让他怀疑眼下自己距离纽约究竟有多远。

伤痛带来的分心显然大幅度地限制了他的想象力。他竟然默认自己正身处于现实，并回到了这颗被阴霾笼罩的星球上。

他没死。即便他曾经离死亡那么近。

一阵强烈的恶心感掐住他的喉咙。

Tony忍住腹部的剧痛，撑起身。他很想吐在那张图案繁复的好看地毯上，但在那之前他失去重心，从床上跌落下去。他被降低的视线落在靠墙堆放的那身破损战甲之上——那个姿势无疑会造成严重的颈部不适。无论是谁将他们带到这里，都应该再多留心些，摆好一个舒服的坐姿。

“Friday？”他尽力唤道，同时喊出自己嗓子眼中的苦腥味。无声回应。

但这声动静唤来了整栋建筑里除他之外的唯一活人，早些时候曾与他并肩作战的法师推开房门——他的想象力没有轻易放过他，他的确没死。

“Stark先生？我强烈建议你回到床上休息。”Wong冲进卧室，但明智地没有在第一时间靠得过近。Tony在他忧虑重重的注视下扶着床垫，勉强让自己坐起来：“也恭喜你还活着。我在哪？”

“这里是纽约圣殿。”Wong说，“我们不久前刚在楼下见过面。”

“打赌Bannar砸出来的那个窟窿还没被修好。” Tony故作轻松，好让自己试着站起来的动作不要显得过分艰难，“我们怎么会到这来？”

“通过维度传送门，Stark先生。你昏迷了几个小时……”

“我是问，”而他果不其然失败了，跌坐回床垫的震动激烈地鞭打他腹部的伤口，“为什么我们会到这来…”

他坐在那张陌生的床上气喘吁吁。作为一个垮塌世界中微不足道的安全岛这张床已经够好，假设安全尚且存在。Wong站在原地，仍在犹豫到底是否应该上前扶他一把。即使是对于一张扑克脸来说，这位法师脸上的神情也过于沉重了。

“Strange告诉我，如果那发生了——当那发生了，把你带到这里。”

Wong回答，没有激起半点有效的反响。Tony仅以沉默回报，他的幽默感并不难让他抛出一句巧妙的玩笑，他只是已经分不出力气这么做而已。

“你的伤已被妥善处置。我们现在处于镜像维度之中，这里暂时安全。”Wong耐心劝说道，“我再次强烈建议你卧床休息。”

“为什么？”Tony耸了耸肩，同时质疑了“安全”与“卧床休息”的说法。他完全低估了微小动作给他伤口带来牵扯的能力，好在他揪紧床单的那只手被挡在了身后，而他脸上的假笑出色地坚持到了Wong退出卧室的那一刻。房门被关上，他立刻再度起身，捂着腹部挪到窗边。坏损的战甲就靠在他的脚旁，刺激出更为强大的头痛，源源不断地在他眼前制造出黑雾，却并不能掩盖他所看到的任何一角现实。

被先前的战役摧毁得面目全非的街道就在下方，而那只不过是世界现状的一段温和版缩影。恐惧无处蔓延，因为那已经彻彻底底地充斥了每一处其所能及的细节。他的想象力也没有轻易辜负他，他的确回到了纽约，那与现实交汇，编织出一场深刻且鲜活的噩梦，完满地造成了开端，却不留任何可视的尽头。

“为什么？”Tony缓慢地挪回床边，再次虚弱地吐出这个音节。这一回他终于选择躺下，任凭自己被另一个人的气息包围。而那个人此刻已经不在了，这让他的牢骚只能对着那张荒谬的天花板发。他闭上双眼，过了一会儿再睁开，眼前及周身的一切纹丝不动，除了已被丢失的时间又往前流动了微乎其微的一点。

“为什么。”他无声地在心中道，“这又不是我的床。”

2.

Stephen Strange的床会直接导致失眠。

Tony深信不疑地得出此结论。一刻钟的实验时间的确太短，过量服用止痛药所带来的副作用正以头昏为表现形式削减着他的科学严谨性。这在一定程度上也引诱出了某种没有源头的报复心理——他颇具破坏性地擅自使用了这间卧室主人的毛巾和水杯，并锁定下一步目标就是卧床对面书架上的那排书籍。

他站在浴室昏暗的顶灯下，视线迟缓地扫过盥洗台上的每一个物件。洗浴液，古龙水，剃须刀，须后水，并没有什么类似于魔法球或者隐形戒的东西突兀地冲破任何一个普通男人都拥有的日常用品范围。这里没有异样，似乎可以有效地欺骗他外面的世界仍在照常运转，而他也没有掉进时间的洞穴——没有被迫进入到那无数可能分之一，却不知道如何使那份“一”成为可能。

Tony站在镜前，在他垂下的视线中，自己撑在台面上的手与旁边的那瓶须后水仅隔咫尺之遥。

“别想了，我的胡子比你的更酷。”

他听见他说。

低沉的声线谈不上熟悉，但足够将他从药物的副作用中惊醒。Tony猛地抬头，滑稽的“项链巫师”就站在他身后，骄傲的笑脸藏在斗篷立起的领中。总是不请自来的夸张登场，这一回甚至没有光芒四溅的传送门先行出现。Tony僵硬地望着那只身影，注视他，反抗自己的本能不允许眨眼发生。他知道那意味着什么。

然而镜中的映像并未为他固执的坚定有所逗留。他化为碎片，碎为灰烬，一点一点地消失在他眼前。

就如他肉眼所见的那样。

“不，”Tony瞪着镜中的空白说，“我的胡子才最酷。”

他冲回卧室，开始寻找任何有可能供他开展机械修复的替代工具，或是任何可能被改造为充电线路的潜在材料。他闯进走廊，楼梯，每一间房，每一层楼，甚至光顾了那堆新添的废墟，在无功而返后又回到了那间卧室。按照既定计划，他弄乱了书架上的书，但他现在需要的不是吠陀梵语铸成的魔法宝典.他需要联络，联络某人，或者某些人，也许是Bannar也许是Rhodey也许是Wanda。对象有待确定。

他们都离开得太快，这让他不确定是否还有人在场。

“拜托，你总得留下点什么。”Tony飞快地翻过一本厚重的典籍，翻飞的梵文中包围着一张张“能在礼品商店看见的”图画。他把书扔回书架，大多出于发泄，砸倒了尚还立着的最后几本书。一只薄薄的牛皮纸文件夹因此失掉了遮挡。

“还有东西是用英语写的，有进步。”Tony挑眉，抽出文件夹中的纸张。

一份病例展现在他眼前。

3.

他有一段病史。

严重的焦虑症，频繁的失眠与噩梦，发作时令他陷入强烈恐慌，心率加速，呼吸失控。他的头痛从那时候起开始比他的脾气更加顽固，那一度使他怀疑纽约一战是否真的给他带来了什么实质的物理神经创伤。他将自己囚禁于实验室中，废寝忘食地工作数十个小时，一面对抗潜藏于深处的恐惧，却又一面助长它。

他要打造更强大更先进的战甲，而不是暴露出愈发显著而可笑的软肋。他就在崩溃的边缘踱步着，却忘记如何让自己停下。

他是被知识诅咒的天才。

“先生，您已连续工作七十二小时。距离您的医生询诊还有一小时。”Jarvis的声音是他回忆中最牢固的拼图。相反，关于他自己的那部分则更像是被温水浸过的笔迹。

“我没有预约医生询诊。”他听上去很不耐烦。

“事实上，Pepper Potts小姐为您预约了医生询诊，先生。”

“给她订一盒草莓，顺便取消预约。”他用力握着手中的机械钳，脑子里想的却是如何全面优化他的纳米技术工程。

“Pepper Potts小姐对草莓过敏，先生。根据您的体征检测结果，我强烈建议您接受此次医生询诊。”

“干得好。我得癌了吗？”

“无此项结果，先生。”Jarvis拥有无限额度的耐心，“我检测到您的神经状况极不稳定，相关症状与纽约战役所致物理伤害之间的确切关联值得进一步……”

“不许提纽约！”他的呼吸陡然加快。

“先生，您的心率和呼吸正在明显加速。我建议您接受……”

“停。取消这个随便什么滑稽医生的约定。如果非要不可，就让那个医生到这来。”他扔开了机械钳，语速被呼吸催赶着，“我会好好给他，还是她，展示Mark 42。 记得提醒Happy **不** 要开车去接他，或者她。”

“是‘他’，先生。”Jarvis的礼貌也额度无限，“遗憾的是，这位医生不提供上门询诊。”

他笑了，即使还没完全平缓下来的呼吸令这个笑容也看起来仓促。他靠着转椅转了个圈，把一张废掉的芯片图纸揉成一团，摆出一个标准的投篮姿势——纸团砸在废纸篓的边框，在地板上滚远了几英尺。绝杀失败。

“有些人真得学会放下他们的自负不是吗？”

“提议被记录。”然而那天的Jarvis坚持得格外久，他的固执仿佛同他的主人越来越像，“我仍强烈建议您接受帮助，先生。”

帮助。他记得那个词汇。他从转椅中起身，头痛在那一瞬间择准时机偷袭了他。七十二小时或许的确有点太久了，他至少可以腾出吃掉一个起司汉堡的时间。他指使Jarvis为他下了一份外卖订单，但没有删掉那条医生询诊提醒，因为在他想起要那么做之前，桌上的机械钳就已经重新召唤他。

他坐回椅中，声音不再容许商讨的余地：“我不需要任何人的帮助。”

4.

“Wong，我需要你的帮助！”

5.

这是Tony第一次在未使用任何一张门，且未毁坏任何一堵墙的情况下回到自己的实验室。他离开镜像维度，跨过Wong为他开启的维度传送门——这种酷似圣诞烟火画出的圆圈让Tony好奇Stephen这些年总共累计失去了多少航空里程积分。时空捷径。如果知道得更早他可以考虑多使用几次这玩意，鉴于那滑稽圆门的颜色和他的战甲颇为相配。

他带来了和他一样伤痕累累的战甲，并为他在沙发上摆出一个舒服的靠姿。恢复充电并不难，耗费了一段相当可观时间的是重启Friday。并且，总是萦绕在他耳畔的声音正在不择手段地纷扰他。他出现，消失，消失，又出现，毫无礼数地向他炫耀自己的低沉嗓音，并对他的每一步所作所为指指点点。

“这是唯一的办法。”Stephen说。

“闭，嘴。项链巫师。”

呼吸失控在一阵难以压抑的喘气中显出苗头，Tony熟悉这个，还有像是要钻破他额角的头痛和狠狠掐住他喉咙的无形之手。又来了。在阔别这么久时间之后。或许当初他的确应该听劝，去见一见那位医生。他不想探究到底是谁把一切弄得太迟。

万幸Friday在恐慌彻底擒住他之前重新出现。Tony向后退了一步，以免自己直接吐在键盘上：“定位并联络复仇者，所有的，每一个。给我联络任何现在还能接得起电话的家伙，还有Nick Fury和——”

“行程提醒：麻省理工学院演讲，下午三点。”Friday的声音温柔而亲切。

“……重置时间。”

“实时时间：4月12日，2016年——”

“重置时间。”

“实时时间：7月17日，20——”

“你是在故意搞砸我吗Friday？”

“先生，我似乎受到了某种未知强磁场的影响。目前状态紊乱，系统自行修复已开启，请您耐心等待。”

“有什么是现在能用的吗？”

“天气预报系统，先生。为您播报天气：未来一小时——”

“重置时间！！先恢复通讯系统！”

“通讯系统恢复中。访客提醒：您的医生(doctor)即将抵达。”

“Bannar？”

“暂无Bannar博士的准确消息，先生。为您展示医生档案。”

Friday体贴地禁了声，转而周全投影出图像和文字——Doctor Stephen V. Strange， 顶级的神经外科医生。近在眼前的三维投影比先前从镜中闪现的那抹更加可靠，一刹那如窒息般扼住了Tony纷乱的呼吸。他被迫抬头，与这真实的幻影对峙。

西装革履的医生面无表情地直视着前方——一团过于逼真的光影，却远比那一纸病例精于致命一击。

时间的报复。

Tony没有留心那堆丰富的履历，手术次数或是拗口的医学名词。他只是盯着投影上的那张脸——“项链巫师”的脖子上那时候还没有“项链”，只有一只领结。他甚至还没开始留胡子。

冷漠，孤独，骄傲，自负，Tony凝望那双灰绿色的眼眸，尝试在短短一瞬中阅读他，却先读到了自己。他拼命回想，回想当年的那个下午自己究竟在哪，又究竟是什么阻止了他走向门廊。过期的约定终于可以反过来对他进行一番不加怜悯的冷嘲热讽，而他竟然没有机会还击。

“我以为，”他的声音听起来仿佛是被砸碎后拼凑而成的，“这位医生，不提供上门询诊……”

“Strange医生抵达前门，您可以亲自问他，先生。另外，通讯系统已恢复。时间重置进行中……”

Tony从椅中起身，迈步穿过身前的影像。他本应该立即开启联络，确认并找到尚且幸存的复仇者们，而不是像现在这样，浪费时间走向走廊。这太荒谬了，这里甚至已经不是他当年的住处。他是严谨务实的科研家，发明者，不应当企图用无常解决无常。

Tony于门前停下，站定。他的心脏正狂跳不止。

6.

他的心脏正狂跳不止。

他没有在脑中重复那个庞大的数字。

“我们赢下了多少种可能？”

他只是问。

“一种。”

他回答他。

泰坦星上荒凉无际，尽写着毁灭与丧失。这里是如此单调，沉浸于蛊惑，无从重塑，唯独适合充当终结的句点。Tony看着Stephen，至尊法师坐于废墟之上，忠诚的斗篷颇具保护意味地笼罩着他。他是时间的使者，穿行于其中寻求预言，立下誓约要守护时间之石，旁人的安危则并不能顾。

“那你看见了什么？”

Tony看着Stephen的双眼问。他没有读出冷漠，孤独，骄傲，或者自负。他仅仅看见谜底。

“你。”

7.

Friday发出的来电通讯提示声攫住了Tony的注意力。

但他依然打开了门。

眼前空无一人。


End file.
